What's Not to Love?
by elauriejadie
Summary: I look at Brady and then he looks up at me and the world around me slows and quiets. My breathing gets shallow and I feel this undeniable pull towards him. His eyes are as big as saucers and in them I see a chance for a better life, raw love, undying commitment, and adoration. And it scares the crap out of me. BradyxOc. First fanfic.. Please read and review! Disclaimer I own nada
1. Chapter 1

What's Not to Love?

Ch. 1  
I sigh as I pull open the locker room door, using up most of my strength. At least it's eighth period. "Awww it's little Toni!" A familiar nasal voice says. "Not today Chelsea." I say through ground teeth. "Aww what's wrong? Still can't get someone to ask you to the dance?" "At least the reason I'm not going is because I'm dating some grown man who's in love with someone else!" I snarl. "PAUL IS IN LOVE WITH ME ! HE BETTER BE!" "Aww did you give that one way ticket away chel?" I ask tauntingly before walking away.

I dump my stuff on the bench and start to get changed. "Toni!" My best friend Erica calls. "Yes?" I ask, worn out before gym class even starts. "You okay?" The question is sincere and I turn around to face her. She's 5"8 and has long dangerously curly hair, that signature Quileute russet skin, and a gleam in her eye if a person who really cares. "Yeah I'm fine, as fine as I can be." "Toni is that one new?" She points to my arm that's marked with bruises and scars. I pull down the sleeve quickly and shake my head. "Toni Joy, if you don't do something about that drunk, lazy son of a bitch-" "Eric, there's nothing I can do!" I interrupt her. "Yes you can! If you don't move in with me I will kidnap you. You know my parents won't mind!" "But Uriah!" I protest. "Bring my little boy with him!" She exclaims. I smile, we act like we're uriah's parents to make up for the lack of them in his life. "I wish I could Erica but he would just kill me and you know it." She looks as if someone slapped her in the face. "Not if can help it" she mutters. I shake my head, "Good luck."

I walk out of the locker room, thinking about my father. Our mother died when she had Uriah and my father went insane. He started doing everything in the book. Drinking, Drugs, and he abuses us. I try to take it all so my little two year old brother, Uriah, doesn't catch any of it. The whistle blows and I jog to get in line.

The weight room lines up in front of us, the last few of 'THE quileute boys' and and La Push high-school's finest tramps. Including Chelsea. She thinks just because she's dating one of them, she's apart of them and there she is now, annoying the mess out of the ones left: Seth, Collin, Brady, Samuel, Hunter, Ontario, Christian, Easton, and Andrew. I look at Brady and think 'poor you, Chelsea's annoying the mess out of you' them he looks up at me and the world around me slows and quiets. My breathing gets shallow and I feel this undeniable pull towards him. His eyes are as big as saucers and in them I see a chance for a better life, raw love, undying commitment, and adoration. And it scares the crap out of me. Because once upon a time, that's what I saw in my fathers eyes.

After Gym  
I speed walk towards the locker room, trying to get away from his constant gaze and fighting the urge to go towards him. "TONI!" Erica yells. I stop and turn around slowly. I see her with Brady and gulp. "Wh-at?" My voice cracks. He smiles with some sort of false familiarity and I frown. "Come here!" "I can't, I gotta meet up with Uriah!" I yell. Brady's face darkens, and a laugh bubbles up inside of me. I turn and go into the locker room. I pick up my stuff and leave, not bothering to change. I walk outside and get into my old beat up jeep. I drive over to the daycare and elementary school and park. I pull out my book, To Kill A Mocking Bird. I divulge myself in reading and curl up in my chair. As much as one can in a car seat.

The school bell rings and I mark my page, and get out of my car. A shiver goes up my spine and I get the feeling I'm being watched. I look around the parking lot, full of parents in cars and see nothing out of the ordinary. I try to shake it off and walk briskly towards the building. I pull open the door and head towards the daycare. I go in uriah's room and smile. He immediately sees me and gets up and ambles towards me. "TJ!" He yells. "Hey uri!" I squeal. I pick him up and spin him around. I smile at my little brother, the only reason I'm still alive. Seriously. He's the little spot of joy in my life, and little he is.

"Miss Mia? I'm gonna go ahead and take him home." "Ok sweetie, watch out for him." Did I mention almost the whole world (La Push) knows about our situation? I grab Uriah's coat of the hook and put it on his little shoulders as he twirls my hair. "Let's go uri." I whisper, picking him. I strap him in and then begin the short car ride home. Way to short. Fear bubbles up inside of me as the house comes into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I open the door quietly to hear a woman's laugh. I stop, dead in my tracks, Uriah holding onto me tightly. "HEY! I know you're in there! Get over here and get us dinner!" Menace creeps into his voice, "And keep that little boy away from me." Uriah tightens his grip around my neck and I walk through the living room, where my father is on the couch with some hired girl curled up next to him. I shield Uriah from view and go into the kitchen. I sit him down on a stool and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "Shhh uri, shhh." I wipe away his tears and kiss his forehead. I cut up an apple for him and he eats quietly, his jacket thrown on the floor.

I open the fridge and take out the chicken that marinated all day and turn on my counter griddle. I wait a couple minutes, then drop the chicken on there, letting it cook for thirty minutes and flipping it. I take the chicken off and put it on a plate, along with salad and beer. A whole case of it. Before I take the plates to my father, I take Uriah to my room and lock the door, telling him I'd be back.

I enter the living room quietly, and sit the plates down I'm front of them. "WHERE'S MY BEER?!" He screams. "I was gonna-" His hand connects with my face and I fall to the ground, holding my cheek. The next thing I know, he's standing over me, a wild gleam in his eyes. He lifts his foot and kicks my stomach repeatedly. Eventually, I'm coughing up blood. He grabs by my ponytail and throws me against the wall. "Go. get. my. Beer." He growls. I get up from the ground and wipe the blood from my mouth. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground again, on my hands and knees. He kicks my stomach. "GET THE FUCK UP!" I stumble up and limp to the kitchen, sharp pains going through my abdomen. I go to the kitchen and grab the case of beer. I deliver it to him and them limp to the bathroom, finally letting myself cry. I've learned to try not to cry during one of his beatings, cuz it'll only get worse. I lift my shirt up and look at myself in the mirror. Have you ever seen how sharp a contrast purple, black, and blue are against bronze?

I wipe my eyes and go to my room, trying to look strong for Uriah. He sleeps in my room with me now, because I'm afraid of what'll happen if I leave him in his room alone. I open the door to find him in the corner, crying silently. "Come here uri." I whisper. He gets up and comes to me and I pick him up and sit on my bed, rocking him back and forth. I look at the clock on my wall and sigh. My dad will go in his room with the girl in ten minutes and I'll leave for work, taking Uriah with me.

I hear the bedroom door slam loudly and the girls drunken laughter. "Uriah?" He looks up from his toys on my bed and I say, "We're gonna go in a couple seconds, ok?" He nods. "Sue?" He asks. "Yeah uri, were gonna go see Sue." I go in my closet and pull out one of my many "Sue's" logo shirts, changing quickly. I redo my ponytail and put it in a messy bun, letting my overgrown bangs cover the mark across my left cheek. "Shhh." I whisper to Uriah, picking him up and opening my door quietly. I walk slowly across the hardwood floors, silently willing them not to creak. I grab uri's coat from the floor in the kitchen and head towards the front door. I slip on my shoes and go out into the cold darkness, I shiver, realizing I forgot a coat. I walk briskly to my car and strap Uriah in, and then hop in the front seat. I drive the five minute ride to Sue's Diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I pull open the diner door, Uriah On my hip and my heart sinks when I see how full it is. I sigh and take Uriah back to Sue's office and sit him on the couch. I take off his coat and turn on the tv for him. The door opens. "Hello Toni," sue says in her boss voice, then "Hello uri!" In the voice that people use to talk to babies. Uriah giggles and claps. "I brought him some dinner." Sue says. I get up and face her, smoothing my purple shirt over my jeans. "Sue, I appreciate it and stuff, but I can't pay you back and-" Sue shushes me. "Look, I feed people it's what I do. Let me feed him, don't worry about it, alright?" I sigh. "Okay." "Now go get to work!" She says playfully, with a sound ring of a command to it.

I wipe down the counter, and ignore the people that walk in. Until I feel that tugging in my stomach again. I look up and my eyes immediately connect with his. He smiles, a gorgeous, dazzling, yet shy smile that quickens my heartbeat. I look at the counter again, feeling myself flush red. The other boys laugh and push him around. I use this opportunity to go wash the dishes. But when I go back there, Samantha is already doing them. I pout, then frown when it doesn't make her move.

I walk towards them slowly, they're getting loud and rowdy and you can hear their stomachs from the other side of the diner. One of them points at my arm and Brady's head whips towards me, and he frowns. I turn towards the biggest one, the one who's super scary, I think his name is Sam Uley. "What would you like?" I murmur. He rattled off a list of food, that must cost 50 bucks or something alone. After he's done, a feminine voice speaks up, and I look around the booth until I see a small woman, wedged next to Sam's side. 'Someday that'll be you, next to Brady.' Some thing whispers in the back of my mind. I shake my head clear. "Sorry, what would you like?" I say quietly. "A garden salad, please." She declares. A salad. A freakin salad, compared to Sam's order, it's like nothing.

I turn to Brady slowly and the others start snickering. My face heats up. "Umm, and you?" I whisper he opens his mouth- "TJ!" I whip around and see Uriah running towards me. I pick him up and wince when he accidentally collides with my stomach, then say quietly, in his ear, "Uriah! What're you doing out here?" "I wanted Mama!" He says loudly. My heart melts. "Sister, remember uri?" I say. "MAMA!" He yells. "Ok ok shhh." I whisper. I adjust him on my hip and turn back Brady. "Sorry." I murmur. He looks at me, a dreamy state in his eyes. "Uhhhhh ummmm." He says. "Uhhhh..." Collin elbows him. "Can I have ummm a cheese-burger?" He says slowly. I smile "Yeah, sure." "CHEEZ BUGA!" Uriah yells. "I'll go get that for you guys." I say, walking away, bouncing Uriah on my hip. He giggles.

I walk toward their table again, Uriah attached to my leg. I sit the orders on the table and the next thing I know, Uriah is clambering into Brady's lap. "Sorry. Come here Uriah!" I say, panicking a little. I don't trust Uriah with anyone, especially not guys. "No he's fine." Brady says, bouncing him on his knee. He looks into my eyes, and I know the fear is evident in them. "It's alright," Brady says, "I won't hurt him. I won't hurt you guys." 'He's lying he's lying!' My mind screams 'why does it matter?! I wasn't gonna give him a chance anyway!' I retort. I become uncomfortable. "Uriah," I say, reaching towards him. "NO!" He screams, wrapping his arms around Brady's neck. Brady smiles at him and Uriah giggles. I smile tightly. Then reach forward and take Uriah anyway. "NO!" Uri yells. _"DADDY."_ I stop. My eyes tear up and I walk away quickly, my head down. "Hey, wait!" Brady yells and I hear him getting up. I continue walking.

I strap a now sleeping Uri into his seat, and get in the drivers seat. I start to drive home, tears blurring my vision. He called him daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Brady and Toni are sophomores, so they're about sixteen. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Ch. 4  
The next day  
I tug open the school door as the bell rings and sigh. The secretary looks at me sternly, over her glasses. She npurses her lips together, then says "Get to class Miss Hewes." I nod and walk towards the hallway. I pull down my huge gray Eastbay sweater over my black pants. I walk in my first hour class; study hall, but something in me is tugging the other way. I ignore it and sit down in the back of the classroom. I put my head down, getting my rest that's way overdue from last night. Something hits me in the head. I look up to see Chelsea, standing there with her hands on her hips. "That's my seat Toni." She says, snarky. "We'll it's mine today." I say, my voice a octave deeper than usual. She raises her eyebrows. "I. Am. Not. Getting. Up." I grind out. She looks at me strangely and I cock my head, eyebrows raised. "Fine you little bitch!" She screams. I laugh out loud. She backs away, glaring. "Miss Hewes." The teacher looks at me from his desk and I roll my eyes and flip him off, muttering, "Go fuck yourself" The class starts laughing and the teacher turns beet red, "DETENTION, MISS HEWES!"

Brady's POV (after school)  
I wait outside, leaning against the old Rabbit, with the rest of the pack. "DUUUDE!" Andrew starts, "WE'VE BEEN WAITIN FOREVER!" "Dude, just wait, I wanna see this girl." Jacob says from inside the rabbit. "She's in detention." I say. Collin laughs "What'd she do?" "Flipped a teacher off and told him 'go fuck yourself'" they all burst into laughter. I smile. "Wait, her little brother." I say. "What about em?" Seth says lazily. "He's at that daycare, right?" "HOW WOULD WE KNOW?!" Ontario yells. "Jake can you take me there?" "You're pushing it dude." "Please? I'll do anything! I don't want him to just sit there cuz then she'll like freak out." Seth raises his eyebrows at me, "Do you not remember how she reacted last night?" "I don't care." I say, lying. I did care. A lot. She doesn't trust me. 'She doesn't know you, idiot' "Can you just take me?!" I scream. "Don't you have any classes with her?" Jacob asks. "Yeah but she won't pay any attention to me." I whine. "So why do you wanna see her again?" Collin asks. I glare at him. "Ohhhhhh! RIGHT!" Jacob sighs, "Just get in the car, this better be worth it. I could be with Nessie." We hop in the car and speed off.

I trace the boys' scent back to his room and look around for him. "Uriah?" I say. All of the babies look at me. The woman in the back, changing someone's diaper, says, without turning around, "Who are you here for?" "Uriah?" I repeat. She turns around and looks me up and down. The baby on the table sits up and I see its Uriah. "DADDY!" He screams. I wave. "This is your child?" "No, no I'm a friend of Toni's here to pick him up." She looks at me sternly over her glasses, "be good to that girl, she's already going through enough." "Wha-what are you talking about?!" I sputter. "Pay more attention, look closer, I'm sure you'll be able to tell by the way she acts towards you." She hands Uriah to me over the counter and he wraps his arms around my neck.

Toni's POV  
Ever sworn to yourself you don't like someone, or for that matter you don't even care if they're alive, because you have your own problems, but think about nothing else? "Toni?" Nate waves his hand in my face and I blink. I turn towards my first best friend, my past partner in crime. Until my dad went wacko... "Yeah, what's up?" "Detentions over." I smirk, "Why were you in here again?" He laughs, "For skipping yesterday." A moment of awkward silence occurs when he picks up my books for me and we walk towards the door. He had started to like me in a more romantic way and he wasn't hiding it. You could tell just through the little things, you know? But I'm not ready for a relationship... Especially if I think of you as a brother.

I open the door and scowl. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I yell at Brady, who's sitting outside the classroom, with my brother on his lap. "Well I just thought-" "NO I DON'T KNOW YOU!" I scream, snatching Uriah from him. "Toni, calm down, calm down." Nate places his hands on my shoulders, but looks over my head, glaring at Brady. I turn back towards him, "I don't know what you think is going on, but stay. Away. From. Him. Better yet, stay away from me!" I scream. I storm outside, Nate behind me, Uriah screaming and crying. I pass a car and see Seth in it and say, "Hey you, come here." He doesn't move. I scowl. "Fine, fine." He scrambles out of the car. "I'm taking you to your moms diner, so you can give him to her." I say, gesturing to Uriah. "Uh ok, are your sure you don't wanna have Brady do it?" I scowl, "Positive."

I pull up to Sue's diner and instruct Seth to take Uriah and his bag to my- I mean his mother. "Okay then... Uh see you later?" "No, I don't think so." I mutter


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this chapter is really short..

* * *

I sit on the edge of the cliff contemplating... You know... But how could I? Uriah needs me. Then my mind turns to Brady. What if- What if he's not like my dad... But what if he is and he just wants me for... that... But no, the way he looked at me that first time... Every time he looks at me... What if? But hasn't he seen the scars? Why would he want some one so broken? I'm of no value or worth! So why does it seem like he thinks so? Tears are rolling down my face... I was so mean to him... But he can't just do that... I don't know him! But I was so mean... I didn't really mean stay away forever... did I? No. I didn't. But if I apologize he'll get way too happy. Or there's the less complicated route. I could just jump off right now. But then Uriah would suffer. I sigh, I can't do that. I get up and walk towards my truck.

I drive back to Sue's, my eyes tearing up every now and then. I park and get out of the truck and pull open the door. I walk straight back to Sue's office and open the door slowly. "Sue I'm sorry." I start, standing in the doorway. She gets up from her desk and sets Uriah on the couch. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong? You look horrible." "I just -I *gulp* I can't take all this pressure." I say, starting to sob. She pulls me into her embrace, "Shhh, Toni, shhhh I know it's hard and I'm soo sorry... I don't know what to say I wish I could fix it for you guys... I'm sorry Toni."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day  
I think my wrist might be broken... My dad came up with a brilliant idea to stomp on it with his boot when I walked in the door late. I take a shower and get dressed slowly, trying not to hurt it. I dress Uriah and take him to daycare. I drive to school and park. Then i put my head on the steering wheel. I sigh. My wrist hurts so bad... But I probably need stitches on my stomach... I can't pay for all this crap. I look in the mirror and sigh again, the bruise stands out, I forgot to but my bangs over it... I look past the mirror and see Brady, across from my car looking pained and hurt. He walks towards me slowly. I get out of the truck , with my back pack and wince when I grab it with the wrong hand, "Ahh! Shit!" He speeds up and grabs the bag out of my hand. "Toni are you okay?" He asks, concern seeping out of his voice. "I'm sorry." I grunt, holding my wrist. "For what?" He asks incredulously. "Yesterday." "It doesn't matter, are you okay?" "No, alright?!" I exclaim. "Here, I'll take you to the nurse." "No, no no I'm fine fine." "What?" He looks at me, "Toni.. Toni what happened? Who did this to you?" He whispers, his voice hoarse. I shake my head, "I-I just fell." I murmur, looking away. He grabs my chin gently and turns me back towards him, "Gimme your keys, I'm taking you to the hospital." "No, I'm okay." He takes the keys from my hands and opens my door. He picks me up and puts me in the passengers seat. I sigh. He gets in and drives me to the hospital, glancing at me repeatedly, his eyes full of concern.

He stops in front of the small hospital in Forks, and growls literally growls, muttering intelligible things to himself. He gets out and slams the door and opens my door before I can reach over and do it. He picks me up. "I can walk." I say, trying to get out of his arms. "We'll you're not." "I barely know you." "That can change." I sigh. It's strange, I put a band aid on my stomach, so blood shouldn't be coming out, right? But I feel it coming out. "Are you bleeding?" Brady asks. "No..." He looks at me "maybe a little..." He walks through the doors, past the front desk, with the secretary yelling after him. He walks to a little office in the back and the first thing I see is a stunning blonde doctor. Too beautiful to be a guy... Or a human... He looks up, "Brady, what a pleasant surprise." He says. "Yeah, whatever, she's got a broken wrist and... A bleeding wound..." He looks at the doctor, looking worried and apprehensive. "Hi, you can call me Carlisle," he says, standing up. Brady sits me on the little bed/chair thing. "I'm Toni." He smiles, "Nice to meet you. May I?" He say, gesturing to my wrist. I nod, and with my other hand I cover my stomach, because the blood is starting to show through my shirt. He picks my hand up and I wince from the cold of his and the pain of moving mine. Brady pulls up a chair and sits next to me, his hands in his hair. "I'm sorry." He says, sounding like he's in pain. I look over at him, "For what?" "This shouldn't have happened... I'm supposed to protect you... Man I suck at this..." He groans. "At what?" He looks up at me, "Do you want me to be honest?" "Yes," I murmur. He looks straight into my eyes, "Loving you." I blink.

Omigodthisgorgeoushunkofaboymanchildjustsaidhelove sme...

"Loving me?" I whisper I look away, this is way to much. "Yeah, it's definitely a break." Carlisle interrupts. "In more than three places... How did this happen?" I become uncomfortable.. "I- I um l... I don't remember." I murmur. I remember all to well. "Can I see your stomach?" Carlisle asks. I nod and take my hand off, putting it on the arm of the bed chair thingy. He lifts my shirt up and looks at it quickly. "You need stitches... They're pretty deep wounds... What happened? You can tell me." Images of my dad throwing a vase of me, then picking up shards of glass and dragging it across my stomach and arms. "Toni..." Brady says. Tears come to my eyes. "Ok you don't have to say." Carlisle says comfortingly. "I'll be right back ." Carlisle says. He leaves the room and I curl up in the chair, tears flowing out of my eyes. "Toni. Toni, what's wrong. Toni, please don't cry." Brady says. He picks me up and sits me in his lap. My face finds his shoulder and I cry and cry. I feel the bandages coming off my arms, and hear Brady gasp. "Toni.. Who's doing this to you? You have to tell me.. I can't see you suffer like this... I can't take it... I just i can't." He sounds desperate, and hurt. How could this hurt him though?

A couple hours later  
I leave the hospital with Brady's arm around my shoulder, stitches on my arms, my stomach my wrist set and in a cast. "I'm sorry for breaking down earlier.." I murmur. "It's fine, I'm glad you trust me enough to cry around me." "Why do you love me?" I ask quietly. "What do you mean?" We get in the car, and he heads back to la push. "I mean how could you love me?" He looks at me, "what's not to love?"

We stop in from of the school and Brady glances at my shirt, "Do you want my sweater?" He asks. It's a neon green pull over sweater, with the number ten on it and Brady Fuller on the back. And on the sleeves it says "Quieleute Wolves". Our schools football team. "Umm I guess.. " he takes it off and I look away, flushing red, to anyone outside, this probably looks extremely wrong. He hands it to me and I pull it on, and to my surprise... It smells really good... Like him I guess. Then I remember the bruise on my face, "Crap," I mutter. "You're beautiful anyway." Brady says quietly. I blush. "Thanks" I whisper. "You ready?" I nod. I just have to get through eighth hour. We get out of the car and I'm glad that I get to sit out of gym, because honestly I don't have the energy.

I sit down at the little desk in the gym, and I hear someone run up to me. "TONI!" I look up and see Erica coming towards me. I smile, "Hey, Eric." She bends down and hugs me. "Where were you? Me and Nate missed you!" "Sorry I went to the hospital-" "Who's sweater is that?!" She shrieks. I blush. "I don't know what you're talking about, this is mine." "No way, it's down to your knees and you're sitting down!" She says. "Bradyfullertoldmehelovedmeandwheniaskedwhyhesaidw hatsnottolove." I say quickly. "OMIGOD!OMIGODOMIGOD! I KNEW IT! I SAW IT IN THE WAY HE LOOKED AT YOU! OMIGODD!"

I stand up when the gym teacher blows the whistle, and the next thing I know, Brady is less then two feet away from me. "Hey Toni." He says, grinning. I smile, "Hey." "Here let me have your books." He says, taking them out of my arms. He takes my back pack too and I smile I'm spite of myself. "You don't have to." "You're hurt." "But I'm not a baby." I say. He smiles. We walk to my car slowly and quietly, but comfortably. When we get to my car, he open my door and puts my stuff in, then holds it open for me. I climb in and he shuts the door. I roll down the window. "Do you want your sweater back?" I ask. He grins widely, "No way, you're keeping it. It'll give Erica something else to scream about." I laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says. "Okay." i reply. He steps back and I rolls up my window and start my car. I don't know... but I just might be falling for Brady Fuller... And all it took was a day.


	7. Chapter 7

Brady's POV  
I watch her drive away and then walk back into the door slowly. I go back to the locker room, and it just so happens the pack is waiting for me. "Skipping school is not cool." Seth says. "She was hurt, like seriously hurt. She got a total of 59 stitches on both arms and they were marked with scars... And she got 35 stitches on her stomach... And her wrist, her wrist was broken in more than three places! THERE WAS A BRUISE TAKING UP MORE THAM HALF OF HER FACE AND SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHO DID IT!" I yell. "Dude, calm down." Seth says. He picks my hand up and shows me it, it's shaking so violently... "Let's go talk to Sam about it." Collin suggests. "Yeah, let's go."

We walk through Sam's open door and I smell the food, but I'm so upset I don't even think I can eat... God this is hard.. I sit down at the table and put my head in my hands. "What's wrong, Brady?" Emily asks. "His imprint was ermm... Seriously hurt and she's not telling who by." Andrew says. "What do you mean by seriously hurt?" Sam asks. "A BROKEN WRIST IN MORE THAN THREE PLA-" "BRADY!" Seth yells, "I got this, just shut up! She has a broken wrist in more than three places and she got a total of 59 stitches on both arms, 35 on her stomach, and a large bruise in more than half of her face." "Do you know where she lives, Brady?" "No but I know her scent." I mutter. "Lead me to her house." He commands. I get up and trudge outside, go into the woods and shift. I automatically howl, the anger inside of me surging. Why would anyone? How could they without feeling immense guilt? I just don't understand...

'Come on Brady, lets go.' Sam thinks. I head back towards the school, then trace her scent, merged with mine to her house. We emerge into the backyard to see a drunken man ranting and raving inside of the house and Toni running up the stairs with little Uriah in her arms. The man comes to the stairs and hits Toni on the back with and empty glass bottle and I growl. She pushes Uriah up the last few steps, then curls up into a ball as the man hits her repeatedly with the bottle, and then his fists. I'm growling loudly now, as I watch her blood flow out of her new wounds. 'BRADY DO NOT GO IN THERE!' Sam commands. I whimper, then growl when I hear her weeping. I howl loudly and Sam drags me by my tail back towards his place.

"She works at Sue's, right?" Sam asks as I pace his kitchen, nostrils flaring. I nod. "Go over-" I run out of the door before the sentence is fully out of his mouth.

I'm there when she walks in, Uriah on her hip and a gray wool looking hat on her head. Covering the wound that she received earlier. I walk over to her quickly and take Uriah from her arms. She looks up at me, "Hi." I say quietly. "Hi Brady." She murmurs. We come to Sue's office and I sit Uriah on the couch. I put my hands on Toni's shoulders and she winces. "Are you okay?" She nods, but her eyes are shining with tears. I pull her to me gently and let her cry, sob, then wail. Uriah starts crying, and I sit down on the couch with her on my lap and I pull Uriah onto it too.

"How did you know?" She asks, from behind the counter. "Know what?" "That I wasn't doing the best... That things had happened?" She murmurs. "I didn't. I just came here because I wanted to see you again before tomorrow and you looked sad." I lie. My first lie to her... And Sam said it'll be the first of many...

I look at her again... I don't wanna leave her, but it's already past closing time. Her gray eyes focus on her hands and her long eyelashes mostly block them from view. Her small lips are pulled into a frown and her button nose.. Sniffling to herself. "Toni, I'm sorry I gotta go." I say. Panic flashes in her eyes, but she simply says, "Okay, see you tomorrow." "Be safe, Toni." I murmur.

Toni's POV  
I watch him go. Then sigh. I feel safe around him, like he's a guardian angel, ridiculous, I know. But at the same time it makes perfect sense.


	8. Chapter 8

I creep upstairs with Uriah in my arms and into my room, I close the door and pull off my hat. I look in the mirror at my head, there's a red gash in the middle of my scalp, and I had to pick glass out of it earlier. The same with my arms and my back. I don't get what I did wrong this time!  
Uriah lays down on the bed, murmurs, "g'night." And is sleep in seconds. I let my curly hair out of the ponytail, but you can definitely still see the gash. Loud and clear. I open the drawer of my vanity to see if I still have bandanas. Jackpot. Perfecto. I have them in every color.

The next day.  
I get up early and take a shower, pull on a white tank, Brady's sweater and blue jeans. I don't know why I'm wearing it... Besides the fact it smells good, it's comfortable, I'm perhaps maybe crushing on the guy who gave it to me... So only those reasons. I put my hair in a braid to the side, leave my bangs down, then put on the neon green bandana I picked out. After I get Uriah ready, we go downstairs and have a quick breakfast, then we're out the door.

When I get to school, Erica is waiting at the door for me. With Brady. "Hey Toni!" She says, excitedly. "Hi." Brady smiles at me and I smile back. "I'm gonna leave you two a-loneee..." Erica says, drawing out 'lone'. She walks away, grinning. "Sorry about that." I say. "It's fine she only asked like... fifty million questions." He says, shrugging. I laugh. "So how are you this morning?" He asks as we walk towards my locker. "I'm okay, I guess what about you?" "*sigh* I'm tired." He says. "I'm sorry, did I keep you out last night?" "No, my al-boss did." He says. "Oh, where do you work?" "Umm at the erm reservation office...?" He says, sounding confused himself. "Oh ok." We come to my locker and I open it, cringing when I see my locker partners bright pink locker apparatus. "This is ... Yours?" "I share with a cheerleader." I groan. "Which one?" He asks, laughing. "Erica." "Seriously? I didn't know she was a cheerleader." I squint at him, "You were on the football team... Right?" "Yeah... But ... This may seem weird but our boss doesn't let us- doesn't let us- do that kind of ... Stuff." He says awkwardly. I smirk, "And yet here you are?" He smiles, "Well I'm his favorite soo..." He says his hand on his chest. I laugh.

I sigh... I'm soo bored... First hour is a drag... I don't have any homework, so I take out a piece of paper and start to draw. When I draw, I don't try to figure out what I'm drawing, I just draw. When I'm done I gasp. It's a rough image of Brady's face... It has every detail though... I crumple it up and shove it in my bag... I cannot believe I just drew that.. So I'm obviously falling for something unreachable. 'But he said he loved you!' I argue back. 'Yeah dad used to say it all the time!' 'He's not like dad and you know it!' 'No I don't I hardly know him!' I groan this is going to be a long week...

One of the first things I noticed about Brady was his heat. He was like really hot... Not like that.(even though he is) Next, his size. There are no other sophomores his size. Besides Collin he's near it. But he's smaller. There's like a whole pack of them, some freshmen, a seventh grader, really all through out the school. And some of them have graduated. Then their speed, strength, agility, stamina, etc (gym class), What is up with them?


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch

Brady meets me at the door of the lunch room, smiling. He takes my books out of my arms, then opens his mouth, "Um, do you wanna sit by me and my friends? I mean you don't _have_ to, I was just offering." He says, looking nervous. I look up at him, there's actual hope shining on his eyes. "Okay." I say. We walk through the lunch room, Brady smiling widely and girls shooting me dirty looks. I give Erica an 'I'm sorry, I'll make it up later, he was practically begging! okay not, really but have you seen how adorable he is?' look and she smiles. Nate shoots Brady's back a scowl, then pointedly ignores me when I wave. I sigh.

We stop in the back of the lunchroom at the table. The Quileute boys, truly a sight to behold. They're stuffing their faces like a bunch of wolves. "Guys! Guys, come on!" Brady says. Eventually, one by one, they grudgingly stop eating and look up. "This is Toni." I smile shyly and wave. They grin, and smile back. Then he introduces them to me: Seth (who I apologized to), Collin, Samuel (Sammy), Hunter, Ontario, Christian, Easton, Andrew (drew), and Anthony (tony).

Brady walks me over to the other side of the lunch room to get lunch; then refuses to let me pay for it. He grabs my hand and I look up at him, and he looks down at me, smiling hopefully. I smile back and tighten my grasp on his hand. I try to ignore the heat of his hand, and eventually it just becomes I don't know, background or something? We sit down at the table and the boys at the table smile, and turn away. I try to eat neatly, but give up when I realize there's no point.

Someone plops down next to me and I look up. Erica beams down at me ecstatically, wiggling her eyebrows. "Where's Nate?" I ask. She rolls her eyes, "He's at our old table being 150 kinds if jealous. He saw you holding hands and absolutely flipped out. He starts telling me off about it and using the words shit, damn, and fuck to describe everything." I laugh. "Who's this?" Andrew asks, looking at her curiously. "I'm Erica, hi." She says and sticks her hand out enthusiastically. He shakes it and I smile fondly at her expression. "Hey, is that a brownie?" She asks Seth, pointing at his plate. "Oh this?" He asks, pointing at the brownie and looking up. Then they stop. Erica turns pink and Seth starts to grin. Like the thing that happened with me and Brady. I look up at him, and he's already looking down at me. He smiles and I smile shyly back up at him.

That smile

Damn I am falling _so_ fast.

After lunch, Brady walks me to our next class, sits my books down, then sits down himself, electing himself as my new lab partner. Nate will be ecstatic to know he's been replaced. But he never showed.

"So um.. I have to go to the hospital again... Will you take me?" I finally pluck up the courage to ask during class. "Of course I will." He says, smiling. "Thanks." He shrugs, "Don't mention it." "And thanks for last night." I say. He shrugs again, "Anytime, it was my pleasure." He says. I didn't notice the looks we were getting.

By eighth hour, I was livid. Chelsea told everyone that Brady had sex with me last night and he banged me so hard, I need medical attention. And people actually _believed_ that shit! Brady kept saying sorry and I kept saying it was ok, but he doesn't believe me because of how mad I am.

He holds my hand tightly and we walk to eighth hour, the health portion of gym. Brady claims the back table with a look and people quickly scatter. I raise my eyebrows when Erica and Seth come in, holding hands. _All because_ _of a brownie_. Erica plops down next to me, beaming. "I'm in love!" She says, not quite focusing on my face. I laugh. "Of course you are. You're in love with someone different every day." She becomes serious. "Toni. I'm not kidding." "Jeez don't kill me." I say, holding up my hands.

After class, Brady picks up my health books. "So where to? Your locker or car?" I groan, "The car. I have health homework." I say. We head to the car, and Brady drives to the hospital. Once again, we walk right past the front desk. The receptionist rolls her eyes. When we walk into Carlisle's office, it's empty again. Then, he appears. Wah-la. "Brady, Toni, pleasure. How can I help you?" He asks. "I um.. Need more stitches..." I say quietly. Brady grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. "May I see the wounds?" Carlisle says. I nod, and take the bandana off. He examines it quietly. "Toni, there are fragments of glass in here." He says. I can hear the frown in his voice. "Can I run a couple tests on you?" He asks. "Sure, doc, whatever you need to do." I say tiredly.

Two weeks later

"You're severely malnourished, and dehydrated. You've had a concussion for about two months now, and your stress levels are high. There's a hairline break in your left forearm.. The list goes on and on." Carlisle says quietly. Brady and Uriah walk in the room, and uri runs to me. "TJ!" He yells. I pull him into my lap. "Hey, uri." I murmur. "Toni, when are you going to report this?" Carlisle asks. I ignore him, and stare at my hands. "Can we remove her from her house?" "Not without proof of some some sort from the patient." Carlisle says. He leaves the room and Brady comes over by me. He pulls up a chair next to mine.

"Toni... can you please cooperate? I promise everything will be better if you do. You know it will. Because I don't think I can take another day of watching you suffer. And you're growing weak-I can feel it. And then you try to be superwoman for uri, and you don't let anyone help you." "Well then why are you wasting your time?" I ask quietly. "I'm not, Toni, I'm in love with you." "But his can you love me last all the scars and the bruises... And everything." I say, starting to cry. He wipes away my tears, "How can I not? Toni, it's one if those inevitable things.. I love you how you are and for who you are." He says softly. "I can't they'll take Uriah." I say, looking down at my little brother. His eyes are shut, and his thumb is in his mouth. He's snoring contentedly, and I smile slightly. I twirl his hair around my fingers, it's long enough for a ponytail. Brady kisses my forehead, "They won't take him from you, I promise."

Brady drives me home, then comes in with me. Carlisle told him to be with me as much as he could. He loved the idea.

Brady's POV.  
She blushes as she leads me to her room, her head down. I shift Uriah on my shoulder a little, and his head rolls onto my neck. His quiet snores are the only sounds in the house. Eventually, she stops at a door. She pushes it open slowly and we walk in. It's a large forest green room with black curtains and two silver lamps in opposite corners. She has a large black vanity, dresser, and book shelf. There are two white doors in the corner of the room, next to what must be Uriah's bed. His toys are scattered all over her bed, which has a dark blue cover on it with silver pillows. She sits her bag down, and sits on the small stool in front of the vanity.

I walk to the corner and lay Uriah down in his bed, then cover him up. I start to stand up straight, when Uri's small hand wrapped around my finger. I stop and look down at him, his eyes are halfway open, and he's sucking on his other thumb. "G'night, daddy." He murmurs. I smile. "Goodnight Uriah."

When I turn around, Toni is smiling at us, holding her right arm gingerly. There's a double-cast-thingy on it, for her wrist and her upper forearm. I sit down on the floor across from her, and she sits down on the floor, mirroring my movement. I spread my legs, and she does the same. I laugh when I see that her legs are a good foot too short, so our feet don't quite connect. She glares and rolls her eyes, then sits Indian style... Ha. I scoot closer to her and do the same, and our knees touch.

"Soo.. What's your favorite color?" I ask. She looks at me like, 'seriously?' I grin at her. "Emerald green... You?" I look at her eyes, "Gray." "Really?" She asks skeptically. I look at her again, and start grinning. "Yeah, gray. Definitely gray." She shrugs. "Are you tired?" I ask quietly when she starts to rub her eyes. "No I just have a small headache." She murmurs. "C'mere." I say. She raises her eyebrows at me. "You also have a small concussion." She relents, and scoots towards me. I open my legs.. and that sounds extremely awkward.. She ends up with her head lying on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her stomach. And then I realize-again how small she is. And so beautiful- "Brady?" "Huh?" "Umm.. My favorite movies? Remember? The Star Wars movies, I like them all." I grin, "They're my favorite too."


	10. Chapter 10

The door slams loudly, and Toni sits up. "Oh, shit, I shouldn't have let you stay this long! Oh man!" She says, her hand running through her hair.

We had been talking the whole time, and we let time get away from us, the sun has set and the moon and the stars are shining. She loves starry nights, and her favorite season is winter. Her favorite sport is basketball. Her favorite teams are The Spurs, The Celtics, The Golden State Warriors and The Bucks. Her favorite players are Danny Green and Rajan Rondo. She doesn't believe she's pretty, but doesn't try to cover up in make up. She prefers Italian food, and she loves to cook. She doesn't like heels, her favorite shoes are converse. She hates dresses. She loves Uri with all that she has, and will never, ever let anyone hurt him.

I snap back to reality when she stands up and starts hugging herself. "You're not actually going down there?" I say, standing up. "If I don't-I have to." She says. She's crying now and the fear is evident in her eyes. I reach out to pull her to me and she flinches at my touch. "I can't let you go down there." I say. "You don't understand, if I don't-if he finds you here... It'll be worse." "Not tonight it won't."

"TONI!" He yells. She flinches. I can't let her go down there.. I really can't. I pick up her backpack and sling it over my shoulders. "What are you doing?" She whispers. I open the window in the corner of the room, then go back and pick her up. I walk to the crib and gesture towards Uriah. She picks him up in his cover, and wraps him up tight. I look at the door when I hear footsteps.

I jump out of the window with them in my arms right before her door opens. I run around to the front of the house and open her truck door. I sit Toni down, and she looks up at me, her eyes wide. I go to the other side if the truck and climb in, then get the keys out of my pocket.

I drive in silence, and eventually, Toni falls asleep, tears on her cheeks and her hand in mine. I pull up to my house, which I know is empty because my mom is on a business trip, and my sister is with my dad.

I get out if the car and pick up Toni and Uriah. I carry them into my house, and straight to my room. I lay them gingerly on my bed, the only part of my room that's clean, and cover them up. I kiss Toni's forehead, and then Uriah's. I really like him, he's an awesome kid. I pick up the room silently and shove the garbage and clothes into the hamper. I'll deal with it later... much later. I collapse in the chair in the corner, and slowly close my eyes.

The Next Day  
Toni's POV  
I open my eyes slowly, and look around. Brady's in a chair in the corner, in a huge black room... That is so not mine. My eyes widen.

I'M IN HIS ROOM?!

IN HIS BED?!

I'm gonna die, I know when I get home the beatings will only get worse because I disappeared. But Brady was determined to get us out if there, and I'm grateful that he did.

A snore comes from the corner of the room, and I look over at Brady, whose shirt has mysteriously disappeared. And I actually let myself think about him. He's a very... handsome boy, all in all really cute and adorable.. If that makes since. And he's so gentle to me, and caring.

And he loves me.

So what am I really waiting for? It's not like I feel any different. Yeah, I've definitely fallen in love with this boy. If it isn't love, I don't know what is. I'm just waiting for the bad thing. The thing that I know will come. There had to be something, no body's perfect. I don't know if I'll be able to take it either... I have a feeling it's pretty major. Maybe it isn't all bad, but I don't know. But I know there's something.

And love stories, they just don't happen like this! Unless love at first sight is real? No, it's not like we've never seen each other before. Well, before the whole growth spurt and steroids. Maybe steroids make you feel like you're in love?

He's not on steroids, stupid.

But I love the feel of his touch. It's doesn't really matter what it is.. When he holds my hand, or kisses my forehead. The few times I've sat in his lap I felt safe. _He makes me feel safe_. Even if it's just his arm brushing mine. It's all intoxicating and sweet...

The sun peeks through the clouds and shines on Brady's face. He frowns, then opens his eyes. When they land on me, he smiles wide. "Morning Toni." He says. I smile back slightly. "Umm I hope you don't mind that I brought you to my house." He says, rubbing his neck with a light blush on his cheeks. "It's better than mine." I say quietly. He gets up and crosses the large room in two strides. "Is your head hurting at all?" He asks. I shrug, "A little." But my head is always hurting! He picks me up and I immediately lean into his touch. He sits down on the bed again, and I curl up on his lap

_Safe._

We sit in silence for a couple minutes when his door bursts open, "BRAAAAAAAADDDDYYY!" Someone yells. I I get up quickly and stand in the corner. Brady gets up too, "Shut the fuck up Quil!" He hisses, gesturing to Uriah. "Yeah well Sam's pissed at you!" The curly haired boy trills. I laugh, a sound that high should not be coming out of a man that big. Then his eyes land on me. He grins, "Aha, so you two are playing hooky huh? By the way, Brady is so in love with youuuuuuuu. You're all he thinks about!" He whispers loudly. Brady's eyes widen and he pushes the man out of the room and closes the door. "By the way-there's a bonfire today. It start in an hour or twoish." He says through the door.

Brady turns around and glances a me. "Sorry... He's an idiot." "It's ok." I murmur, smiling slightly. "Do you wanna go to the bonfire?" He asks. "What if they don't like me?" I whisper. "What do you mean? Of course they'll like you. They'll fuckin love you! I mean, what's not to love?" He says, grinning. That had become his thing with me, saying 'what's not to love?' whenever I doubted anything about myself. Uriah had started saying it too, usually it was about himself though. "But I've been in the same clothes since yesterday and I probably stink-" "You don't stink. And you could borrow some of my little sisters clothes, you're so small you could probably fit into them."

He's also convinced I'm the smallest girl alive.

"And Uriah-" "We could take him to daycare, we might not be at school but there's still daycare right?" He says. "Fine." I whisper. He smiles, "Come on, I'll take you to get the clothes." He takes my hand and leads me out of his room. He leads me down a hallway, then into another big room. It's purple, orange and green with polka dots, so in other words its really cute. It has one of the canopy beds that every little girl wants, and on the wall there's a huge picture of a crown that says princess. "Whoa." I mutter. "Yeah, she's girly." Brady says, smiling slightly. He opens a door and a large closet comes into view with shelves as tall as Brady, full of shoes. "Brady, I can't wear this stuff, I feel like I'm trespassing." Brady shrugs, "Sure you can. She's not coming back. She moved to Texas with my dad when he left our mom." He says, his eyes dark. I know he's mad because his hands are shaking, and I can guess it's at his dad. That I understand. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. No words were spoken, and they didn't need to be. I'm sorry that his dad is a jerk, and I understand how it feels. I feel like I've lost my father and a stranger had replaced him.

He lets me go an pulls out a shirt. It's pink and it sparkles. "You wanna wear this?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. "Um no thanks." I say, grinning. "But I though you loved pink." "No, I said I hate pink." I say. "Oh well excuse me. I was just trying to help." He says, holding his hands up, pretending to sniffle.

Then I do something unexpected by both of us... I go stand in front of him and stand on my tippy-toes. I kiss his cheek, then seriously say, "Thanks for all the help." His places his hands on my cheeks, and says, "You're welcome Toni, just please don't push me away? I really like to be around you, alright? I don't care what anyone else says. I love you." He says, then kisses my forehead. "I won't hurt you, I swear." He wraps me in his arms and I lay my head on his chest. "I know." I whisper.

_I love you too._


	11. Chapter 11

I end up picking out a black cold shoulder shirt with red stripes across it and light gray, almost silver skinny jeans. Then, I saw the shoes. They're Pastry shoes, black with studs everywhere and red laces. Brady said I could wear them, but I shook my head and left the closet before I fell in love with more of her shoes. He led me to the bathroom, then silently disappeared. I got in the shower and let the hot water wash over my skin.

When I get out if the shower, I dry off and pull on the clothes. Brady was right, they fit perfectly. I don't think I'm that small, sure I'm only 4"9 but that isn't _that_ short, right?

I feel bad as I go through the drawers, but really need deodorant... Yeah. All I find is a peach and mango body spray. I spray it reluctantly, then grab a hairbrush. I take my hair out of a ponytail and unclip my bangs. They fall way over my eyes. I comb my hair until it looks decent, and falls around my elbows in shiny, black waves. Then, since my bangs are so long, I part my hair down the middle. When I open the door, I look down. There's the shoes and a pair of socks. On top is a note.

If you don't wear the shoes... I'LL CRRRRRRYYYYY!

I giggle and pick up the shoes and socks. I walk back to Brady's room with my clothes and the shoes on my feet. They too, fit well. When I go in the room, the lights are turned on and I see Uriah in new clothes in Brady's lap, who also has on a black t-shirt. He's reading Uriah a book and there are grins on both of their faces. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and take a picture of them. I smile, that's so adorable. I set it as my background, then put my clothes in my backpack. When I stand up, uri stands on the bed and runs over to me. He pulls at the shirt, till the dinosaur on it is in my face. "LOOK, TJ! DWINOSWAUR!" He yells. "That's a cool shirt, Uri!" I say, smiling at him. I hear a click and look at Brady. He's holding his phone, looking self-satisfied. "Did you just take a picture?" "I figured it was fair." He says, beaming. I smile back at him, "You ready to go?" I nod and Uriah jumps off of the bed. Brady wraps his arm around my waist and gently pulls me closer to him. We walk out of his room, and downstairs. We walk out of the door and to the car.

"You ready?" Brady asks. I nod and grab my sweater from the backseat. We get of the car and walk to the forest, holding hands. When we emerge, we're in a large bonfire area, and there are people laughing and talking. They all go silent at once and look at us. I clutch Brady's hand with both of mine and hide behind him. "I told you." I whisper quietly. "Hey guys." Brady says. "Hi Brady. Is this Toni?" A woman says, coming forward. She has thee scars down the right side of her face. And it makes her uniquely beautiful. She sticks her hand out. I reach out and take it with my left hand. She shakes it firmly. "Hi, hun, I'm Emily." She says, smiling. "Toni." I say quietly and smile back at her. "I've waited sooo long to meet you! Brady never talks about anything else. It's nice to know you're real." She says, giggling. I look up at Brady and he looks at the sky, whistling and blushing. I grin at him.

"Hi I'm Sam." I look up an see a man next to Emily, tall with dark eyes. He is slightly frightening. I wave. Everyone gets up and comes towards us. They from a cluster around us, and all of them are smiling. "Hey, I'm Jacob Black." A tall one says. Well they're all tall but he might be the tallest, and he's adorable! "Hey." I say.

"TONI! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHOO-OOO!" A girls voice yells. Suddenly Erica comes running through the wall of boys and throws her arms around me. "You wore your hair down! If I'd known it would take Brady Fuller to get you to wear your beautiful hair down, I would've got you him a looonnnnng time ago!" She says beaming. I laugh. "You're crazy." "I'm glad to see you happy TJ." She says seriously then hugs me again. I hug her back. I eventually meet everyone, and Brady is about to take me somewhere when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around to see a little girl with big eyes and pigtails, maybe seven years old. "Hi. I'm Claire! Brady loves you! Guess what, guess what! He wants to marry you and buy you a house and.. and lots of pretty things! He wants to be your SUPERMAN! He thinks you're the coolest thing since...SLICED BREAD!" She yells, throwing her hands in the air. I grin at her, "Nice to meet you." "Can I touch your hair?" She asks, her hands clasped together. "Sure." I say. I let go of Brady's hand and crouch in front of her. "You're so pretty. I wish I looked like you." She murmurs stroking my hair. "Thank you Claire, but can I tell you something?" She nods. "You are the prettiest little girl I've ever seen and I wish I had your big brown eyes and your adorable pigtails, so I could be a princess too." "A princess?" She murmurs. "Yeah, a princess sweetie, that's what you are and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." She throws her arms around me, then kisses my cheek. Then she runs towards Quil, her arms in the air, "TONI SAID I'M A PRINCESS! I'M A PRINCESS!" She yells. Quil smiles and picks her up, swinging her around. "Yeah, you are, honey." I smile at them, I think their brother/sister relationship is adorable.

I stand up and take Brady's hand again. He smiles at me sheepishly. "Sliced bread huh?" I ask as we start walking again. "Well I don't necessarily remember saying those words.." He says. I laugh. We walk quietly down the beach, passing driftwood and tide pools. His arm is around my waist and he's holding me tightly, like I'm gonna disappear.

We come to a place where a weeping willow tree is growing into the cliffs, and the branches arc across it beautifully. There are branches hanging over the ground, and the leaves and moss cover it. It's beautiful. Brady pulls the leaves away and reveals a small cave, with sand on the ground. I walk in, and he follows. I'm standing and Brady is sorta stooped over, but his heat fills up the small space quickly.

Brady's POV  
"Can we sit down?" I ask quietly. She giggles, and giggles and giggles. I smile at her. "I'm glad you find this amusing, shorty." She covers her mouth with her hands and continues to laugh. Minutes pass, and she takes her hands down and nods calmly. We sit down and she starts laughing again. I might've taken a picture of her laughing.. Maybe. Maybe not.

I flip her hood over her head when I see that her ears are red, and pull her into my lap. She rests her head on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her.

I'd be lying if I said all of the close contact with her wasn't driving me crazy. Like I didn't want to just lean over and kiss her at any random moment of the day. But I don't want to push her into anything. But it's these moments, when I can feel her lips through whatever shirt I'm wearing, that drive me insane. That make me uncomfortable without her touch. That drive my brothers crazy during patrol cuz I can't think of anything but her touch. They joke that I have it worse then Sam and Jacob, who actually get to kiss their imprints. Just a hand on my arm or my elbow to calm me down. Hell, if our arms brush, that's enough to send me off the edge. I don't think she knows the effect she has, because lately she's been leaning into my touch; If I caress her cheek, she'll put her hand on mine, and smile.

She shifts in my lap, and her legs go around my torso and her hands on my chest. "You alright?" I murmur. She nods.

And I do something stupid that she might yell at me for later, definitely using... _colorful_ words. I gently lift her chin up. Then I press my lips to her soft ones. I feel her stiffening, and she gets up. I get up too, sorry that I did it all; I pushed her too far. She runs her fingers through her hair. "BRADY FUCKIN FULLER, Do you realize that you just kissed me?!" She shrieks. Then she throws her arms in the air and hisses, "And I, I actually liked it!" I smile slightly, but decide not to say anything about that particular statement. "Toni I'm sorry, I didn't-" She interrupts me by turning around and putting her left hand on my chest, standing in her tippy toes and pressing her lips to mine. I wrap my arms around her, and my hands lay lightly on her lower back. Her arms wind around me, and her hands are on my shoulders. Her lips move gently against mine, and the feeling is incomparable.

When she pulls away, she looks up at me, her eyes large, blushing. "I love you Toni." I say, smiling.

_"I love you too, Brady."_

~My life is now complete~

* * *

A/N: Please review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Toni's POV  
I swear to god, I cannot think straight. I really can't; I know that I'm walking and that me and Brady had stopped kissing like two minutes ago, but all I can feel are his lips on mine! I _really_ cannot think straight. I don't think he realizes the effect he has on me. His touch is intoxicating. And he's always touching me!

Not that I'm complaining.

My mind is fuzzy and I don't even realize that Erica was talking to me. "Wha?" I ask quietly. "I said that you have to eat." Of course Erica knows about my situation, because she's like a sister to me. I try to process what she said in my mind but all I can feel is Brady's arm draping across my backside and the fact that his thumb is in my belt loop. And where in the world did his shirt go?!

"BRADY! NO FAIR YOU _DAZZLED_ HER!" Erica yells. My eyes widen. "Ohhh! No way chickadee!" I exclaim, "I was soo the only one doing the dazzling." I say, pointing at my chest. And then I also realized that we're standing at the picnic tables, with everybody else. They start laughing and my face heats up. "Brady you suck." I mutter, burying my face in his side. He laughs quietly. "You're the one not paying attention." "Yeah that's because it all goes to hell after the first kiss." I whisper. "I'm pretty sure that only counts when you're kissing a human." He says cockily. "Wait what? And what exactly do you mean by that?" I ask smirking at him. He shrugs, "Just saying I might be the best kisser in the universe so I can't be human right?"

Correct.

"No," I say scoffing, "That doesn't even make since." And then Brady turns serious, "Are you saying you've kissed someone else before?" "NO SHE HASN'T SHE WAS A VIRGIN AND YOU TOOK AWAY HER VIRGINITY!" Erica screams at the top of her lungs. My eyes widen and I blush. "Erica fucking Clearwater I am going to kill you." Then I realize what I said and sigh. "Hahaha; I like it." Seth says. "Well then do something about it." Erica says, then gets up and walks away. My mouth forms and O.

She's not serious.

Unless something supernatural has happened, well no offense, but she wouldn't even marry Seth. She isn't one of those settle down people. "So if she's Mrs. Clearwater... That makes you Mrs. Fuller.. Right?" Collin asks. I glare at Collin, we've talked before, in fact we were getting pretty close before the steroids. "Collin. Gabrielle. Littlesea." I say, smirking. He hates his name and has told no one except for me and probably Brady. "Hey!" He says. Everyone bursts into laughter. "You are hilarious." Paul says. I smile, "Thanks." I actually feel comfortable around these people.

"Oh shit!" I say suddenly. "Don't worry it's not even three yet, Uri's ok." I glance at Brady, a confused look on my face. How in the world did he know what I was thinking? I sigh, I so lost track of time.

Erica appears and pulls my arm I wince when I feel the stitches rip. "Thank you, Erica." I say out of anger. "Toni I'm so sorry I forgot." "It's fine, I'm fine." I say quietly. Brady takes the sweater off of me and I look down at my arm. It's bleeding and that's just joyful. The sight if blood makes me sick. I look away and wince when Brady pokes it. "Brady! Don't poke it! Here, put this on it." Emily says. She hands him something and I feel something being wrapped around my arm. Great another bandage. Brady shook as he wrapped it around me, and his expression was terse. When he's done, he glares over at Erica. "Brady, it's fine." I murmur, laying my hand on his rock-hard-abs.

Focus.

He breathes in deeply about five times, then sits on the ground. And that's just plain embarrassing. "Brady get up." I hiss, gently nudging his leg. Instead he gently tugs on my hand until I sit down on his lap. Then he hugs me close like a spoiled child would with a teddy bear. I stroke his hair, understanding he's trying to calm down.

Since I'm new here, it's seems that everyone was interested in me and Brady's every move. I try to ignore them, can't they see I'm just trying to cam down my boyfriend with anger problems?

Did I just call him my boyfriend?!

He's not my boyfriend.

Oh he is most definitely your boyfriend, miss not-virgin-lips.

"Alright you need to eat." Brady says eventually, and gets up with me in his arms. He sits me down and we walk over to the food with everyone else. Apparently, it goes ladies first here, not in order of the line. I walk to the table with Erica, and she's grabs two plates and piles one high with way too much food. "Who is that for?" I ask. "You." She glances at my worried expression, "Don't worry Brady will eat the rest." I shrug, true. She grabs two sodas and we go and sit down. Soon Collin, Brady, and Seth come and sit down. We eat in silence. Well Erica and I eat, they ravish the plate and might as well have swallowed the plate itself. Brady looks down at my plate, disapproving. I ate a hot dog and a handful of chips, I'm really not that hungry. Then he looks hungry. "Here take it." I say, handing him the plate. He looks at it some more, "You barely ate anything." "Brady, I'm not hungry." I say quietly. He glances at me, "Alright." He takes the plate out of my hands and starts eating. It's gone within thirty seconds. And I thought that was a lot of food.

"BILLY'S HERE!" Someone yells. Everyone gravitates towards the bonfire, and Brady and I sit on a flat rock. Collin sits beside us. Billy Black started to tell the legends, and I was listening very intently when I felt Brady's hand on my thigh. I try to ignore it and keep listening. But his hand is hot and I'm already sitting in front of a fire!

While billy was telling the legends, all I could think was what if they're real? Would my life be much different? Most likely. Especially if one of them imprinted on me. Just like Taha Aki and the Third Wife. He said her life was never the same after she met him. My life hasn't been the same since I met Brady. I shake my head and close my eyes, now I'm being ridiculous.

"TJ!" I turn around an see Uriah and sue walking towards us. Well Uriah is now running. I open my arms, smiling. Uriah jumps into them and lays his head on my neck. "I missed you mama." He says. "I missed you too, hun." I say. Brady and I had given up trying to stop the whole 'mama and daddy' thing. Besides, it was kinda cute. I look up at Sue, "Thanks, Sue." She smiles, "Sure no problem." When uri's eyes land on Brady, he smiles and jumps from my lap to his. "Hey, buddy." Brady says, hugging them. Uriah didn't respond, eventually he turns around in Brady's lap and start playing with the car in his hands. I look up to see everyone watching us. I blush, "Sorry." I murmur. "It's ok, sweetie." Billy says.

After the legends, Uriah is introduced to everyone one by Brady. Somehow he was introduced to Emily last, and he didn't shake anyone else's hands or anything, but he wrapped his arms around her legs, hugging her. "Hi, Sweetie." She coos at him. Uriah releases her, puts a thumb in his mouth, then takes her hand. I smile at the sight, and then Erica sits down next to me. "Uriah acted like he didn't know me." She says, pouting. I laugh at her.

Brady's POV  
Eventually, the space sort of clears and Toni and I are still lying on the rock. Uriah is in between us, snoring. "Do you wanna get him home?" I ask. She nods. We get up, and I hold Uriah gently in my arms. We say goodbye to everyone and head towards her truck. "See they loved you." I say, grinning at her. She sticks her tongue out at me. We get in the truck and I start to start the car when she lays her hand on mine, "You-you did mean your house right?" I nod and she's exhales a breath and sits back. I intertwine her fingers with mine and start driving.

When we get to the house, I get out and carry Uriah into the house. We walk upstairs to my room, and I lay Uriah on the bed. He curls up and I cover him silently.

When I turn around, Toni is yawning, her hand over her mouth. I go over and hug her from behind, my face on her neck, and my hands around her stomach. She lays her hands on mine, and I kiss her neck. "Do you need pajamas?" I ask after awhile. She nods. I stand up straight and take her hand and we leave the room silently.

We enter my sisters again and I go over to the drawers. I pull out a random sweater and pants and hand them to Toni. My eyes widen when she takes her shirt off, and I turn around. She gets dressed, then pokes me. "Yes?" She laughs quietly, "I'm done... And I had another shirt on." "Haha." I say, smiling as I turn around and wrap my arms around her waist. I place several sweet kisses on her mouth, until she yawns again.

I pick her up and she curls in to a ball. I walk back to my room, and lay her down on the bed. "Where are you going?" She murmurs. "To get changed." "Oh." I walk to the bathroom and take off my shirt, and change into mesh shorts. When I come back, Toni is still awake. She sits up, and I walk over and lay down behind her. She curls into a ball next to my chest, and I kiss her forehead. "Night Toni." "Night Brady." She yawns. I smile slightly, "Love you." "Love you too."

The next day  
"*Gasp* Brady Josiah Fuller!" My eyes pop open.

_My mother is not supposed to be home_.

I sit up without moving Toni and look up at my mom. "Heeyy mom.. You're home early." "No I'm not. I was supposed to be home _yesterday_ Brady. Now who is that?!" She hisses wildly, gesturing to Toni. "Mom, mom calm down, and please don't wake her up." I say, leading her out of the room. "Brady-" "Shhh." I interrupt, and lead her down the hall to the kitchen. "Mom.. Sit down." She gives me the look, crosses her arms and sits down at the counter. "Talk." She snaps at me.

"Mom I imprinted." I say, grinning. "Brady honey, that's great, when did this happen?" My mom says; she's an elder on the council. "About a month ago." My grin has grown into a full blown smile. "But...why is she in your room?" My mom asks quietly. "I don't want any early grandchildren."

My jaw tightens and my hands start shaking. "Her father is.. abusive." Her eyes widen. "And... Thursday night I was at her house.. And her father was coming. So I jumped out of the window with her and her little brother." "Oh, Brady. What did Sam say?" "He's talking to the elders.. And we were gonna go to Chief Swan, but Toni won't say anything. She's afraid they're gonna take her little brother away." My mom gets up, jaw set and eyes determined. "Mom where are you going?" She turns around and smiles at me, "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll take care of it."

I go back upstairs, to see Toni stretching and yawning. I smile at her, "Good morning princess." She raises her eyebrows. "Princess?" "Yup, my princess." I say and kiss her cheek. She smiles slightly at me, "Good morning."

She looks down at her hands, frowning. "I have to go back home eventually." She whispers. "No you don't." "He'll come looking for me. It's happened before." "It won't happen this time." I say, looking her in the eyes. She hugs me tightly, and I hug her back, stroking her hair.

"Brady?" She asks, her voice thick. I lift her chin towards me, "What am I going to do then?" She asks, tears falling out of her eyes. "Toni, don't cry, it's gonna be ok, alright? We'll take care of it." "Who?" "Sam and the elders..." I say quietly. She looks at me, confused through her tears. I wipe her tears away and kiss her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and eventually her lips.

I'll have to tell her soon. Now I'm worried.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Toni's POV.

Eventually, when I stopped crying, we got dressed. Brady once again took me to his sisters room and I still feel bad about it. But what can I do?

Stop taking advantage of him and leave.

I'm not taking advantage of him! He offers every single thing and then, if its major, pouts when I decline it. And he's hard to resist.

I grabbed a worn looking t-shirt out of the drawers that said 'Chevy. Since 1911'. It has an old Camaro on it, and I love Camaros. With a passion. The shirt is hi-low, so I picked out a white lacy tank top to go under it. Then I picked black skinny jeans and Brady handed me gray combat boots. I looked up at him surprised, "You told me you liked them, remember?" "Oh yeah." He chuckles, then kisses my forehead.

I got in the shower in Brady's room, and took a long shower. When I get out, I wrap myself in a towel and someone knocks on the door. I open it and Brady hands me a cute little basket, blushing. "My mom got it." Thanks." I say and smile back at him, then kiss his cheek. I go back in the bathroom and get dressed, then look at the basket. I sigh in relief when I see deodorant. Then, I brush my teeth. I use one of the brushes in the basket, and it's soft bristle so it makes my hair softer. Then I put on the thick black headband. When I open the door, Uriah waddles over to me. "Morning, Mama." He says, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. I crouch in front of him and give him a tight hug. After Brady gets in the shower, I put Uriah in the bath.

"Uhhh... My mom is here." Brady says when I come out of the bathroom with Uriah. "She made breakfast." "Ok." I murmur quietly, a little nervous.

Karen's POV  
I heard footsteps on the stairs and look up from the stove. A beautiful girl and Brady were coming down the stairs. Brady kisses a small bruise above her right eye tenderly. She looks up at him and he smiles at her; she smiles back shyly. Ah, they're still getting used to each other. His love is probably very overwhelming.

A little boy is between them; that must be her little brother. There's a cast on her arm and the other has a large bandage. As they walk towards the kitchen island, Brady holds her hand and she kinda hides behind him. She's so tiny; it's cute.

"Hi I'm Karen, Brady's mom." I say smiling. I hold my hand out to her over the counter and she shakes it gently. Everything about this girl seems gentle; which is a good balance for Brady. He can be a little rough sometimes. All the time. "I'm Toni." She says quietly, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, I made blueberry pancakes, regular pancakes, and waffles... I wasn't sure which you would prefer." I can see Brady's mouth watering out of the corner of my eye. "Brady close your mouth." I say, smiling fondly at him. He closes his mouth, and a light blush covers his cheeks. Toni glances at him, and he looks sheepishly back.

Aw, they're so cute.

"Me wants pwancwakes momma." I look over at the little boy who's tugging on Toni's sleeve. She looks away from Brady and to the little boy. "Okay, uri." She murmurs to him. She glances up at me, "Um can he have some pancakes?" She asks quietly. I smile at her, "Of course, hun." I turn around and grab a small plate and put a small pancake on it, then cut it into small pieces. I pour syrup on it and sit it in front of the small boy. He starts eating immediately. Then, I get one of Brady's old sippy cups and fill it with milk. "What do you say, uri?" Toni prompts. He looks up with his big brown eyes, "Twhank Yew." He says. "Your welcome, sweetie." I say, smiling at him. He giggles. Toni smiles.

Toni's POV  
"Can I have blueberry pancakes? And Toni wants waffles." Brady says, jumping in his seat. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and smiles. I can't help but smile at his antics and assumptions.. even though he's right.

Brady's mom sits a plate with two, thick Belgian waffles on It in front of me, then a large stack if pancakes in front of Brady. Then she sits down the syrup, grabs a plate and sits down across from us. I notice that Brady isn't eating, but looking at me patiently. "What?" I murmur uncomfortably. "I'm waiting for you to eat." I pick up the silverware, and cut the waffle. I pour syrup on top, then glance at Brady. He's still waiting. I laugh quietly and slowly put a piece of waffle in my mouth. As soon as it touches my lips, I hear Brady start to eat; he's loud.

"So, Toni, the elders and I, went over to your house, and your father confessed to everything. And its been worked out that you could stay with me temporarily." Karen says after we're done eating. My eyes widen. "Wh-where did he go?" I stutter, my eyes filling with water. "He went to rehab. And then they're taking him to jail for domestic violence." "Um, okay." I say quietly. "Thank you." I say, looking her in the eyes. "You're welcome sweetie." I get up, releasing Brady's hand, and hug her tight. "Thank you so much." I whisper. "You're welcome, sweetie, consider yourself as a part of my family, alright?" I nod, tears falling down my cheeks. When I sit down again, Brady beams at me. "I told you nothing else would happen." He places a short, sweet kiss on my lips, then takes my hand.

My face heats up and his mom chuckles. "You can continue sleeping in Brady's room.. But I would prefer if you took the attic or the basement. They're both fully furnished and all that stuff. Or you could put your stuff there." she says. My blush deepens. "Um okay." I murmur. Brady stands up, "Hey mom I'm gonna take we to get her stuff." He says hurriedly, looking embarrassed. "Oh, one more thing! We can repaint Lizzy's room for Uriah, and you can have the clothes and shoes." "Are you sure?" I ask quietly. "Positive, when she comes back she won't even be able to fit them." "She's coming back?" Brady asks hopefully. "Yes, in six weeks or so." Brady smiles so wide, his face might crack. I smile too, I'm happy for them.

Brady practically skips out of the house, his fingers intertwined with mine. Uriah stayed with Karen, eating more pancakes. When he closes the door, he literally did start to skip. I laugh and skip to the car with him.

When we get to my house, I walk to it slowly, Brady close behind, his hand on my waist. I open the door slowly, and we walk in together. The house is empty and there is no trace of my father except the beer bottles and cans everywhere. And the stench. "So do you want to take your furniture or use the ones at my house?" "Can I take mine?" I ask quietly, looking up at him. "Of course you can." He says. We head towards my room, walking around the garbage. I was gone for what? This is the third day, and the house is this bad?!

When we come into my room, Brady takes the covers, pillows, and sheets off of my bed, then walks out of the room with the mattress. "Ok." I say, then leave the room.

I walk quietly to my mothers room. I've needed something to remember her by for what seems like ages. Something I can't grow out of. Like I'm gonna grow. I have pictures, but no physical things. And I obviously didn't have the chance to get anything. Tears come to my eyes as I move through the room, nothing has been disturbed and nothing has been changed. Her slippers are still next to her bed, and her glasses on the bedside table. I sit down on the bed, and I start crying. I miss her so much. Why did she have to be taken from me? What did I do wrong?

I get up and go to her jewelry box, and open the drawer slowly. There's a dog tag necklace. I pick it up carefully. Wait, my mom was in the army? Particularly the navy. She had a strong love for boats and the water. And an even stronger one for her country. Makes since. I put the dog tags on, close the door and go back to my room. Brady is waiting for me, and my whole bed is gone. He glances at the necklace, then my tear stained face. "You alright?" He asks, getting up and wrapping me in his arms. I nod. "Well... In that case.. I found boxes!" I look up at him, and he grins down at me. I roll my eyes at him slightly. "Hey guess what?" "What?" "I love yooouuu." He trills. I laugh, and bury my head in his chest, "I love you too." I whisper, knowing he hears me.

"Well do you want to pack up the stuff in the vanity so I can take it downstairs?" "Kay." I murmur. "You um kinda have let me go." "But I really like hugging you." I admit quietly. "Well then I'll hug you more often." He says, and kisses my forehead. We sit down on the floor, in front of the vanity and Brady grabs a box. I open the drawers and put the notebooks, bandanas, etc in the box. Then I mark it with 'Vanity'.

We pack up all the things in my dresses and on my book shelf. He puts it in the back of his truck. "So how long do you think it'll take for you to finish?" "Maybe two hours." I say, looking at him curiously. "Ok, I have work for abut two hours. I'll be back, alright?" He says. I bite my lip, "Ok." "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." He says, then kisses me. "Alright."

Brady's POV  
I shift as soon as I'm at the tree line. Collin and Seth's thoughts instantly invade my mind. Seth is thinking about Erica, his imprint and Collin is thinking about imprinting.

The pack is really stressed right now, to the point of separating. Again. Emily is being a bitch. Yes, Emily. Leah and Paul finally started going together or whatever, and their wolves decided that the other was their mate. Kinda like an imprint; not in their control. To sum it up, Emily has a sick thing for wanting what Leah has. It came out that emily liked sam before he imprinted on her. And she slapped Leah the other day because she's sadly mistaken that Leah still wants Sam. Leah threatened to scar the other half of Emily's face. And the Black pack is starting to not listen to Sam. Emily is trying to be she-alpha and she's not even Quileute!

Kim is friends with the new Leah, so Jared will follow Jacob. Paul will obviously follow Leah. Collin and I, our loyalties lay more with Jared then Sam. Always have always will. He was there when we shifted. Sam ordered him to train us and trotted back to Emily. Which means our loyalties will most likely soon lay with Jacob. He's better than Sam, I guess.

Sammy, Hunter, Ontario, Christian, Easton, Drew, and Tony stick together and believe it or not, they look up to me and Collin and follow us around. And all of their imprints love Nessie. So Sam will be left with no pack. That would be kinda sad. But if he doesn't shape up and tell Emily to stop trying to control pack business and, not to mention the pack, that's what'll happen.

The elders are upset because that would mean LaPush would be unprotected. One wolf isn't necessarily a lot. And we don't really see anyone else shifting. Well I don't.

'You don't see much anymore!' Collin thinks tauntingly.

I roll my eyes, 'Just wait until you imprint.'

'I have been.'

Awkward.

'You will eventually bro.'

He shows us the trees he's passing, and you can tell he's rolling his eyes, 'Yeah alright.'

Toni's POV  
After Brady left, I sit dumbly on the floor for a good forty five minutes. Then I get up, and plug my phone into my stereo. I turn it all the way up, then turn on "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray. I wouldn't say the song is depressing.. But it's... I don't know. I had started to listen to what Erica calls "depressing music" when my dad went insane. I like what I like... I quietly sing along as I pack my closet up.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will.  
I know you will.  
I know that you will.

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

I hum along with the second verse and sing the chorus quietly.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will.  
I know you will.  
I know that you will.

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

The third verse starts, and I wait for my favorite part.

"He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds."

"And will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful. And will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will  
I know you will  
I know that you will.

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

I zip up the suitcase, and pull the other one near me. I sing along with the next song, Arms by Christina Perri.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.

You put your arms around me and I'm home.

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.

I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling.

I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home.

The walls are coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone.

You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me cuz I'm already falling.

I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home.

Home  
Home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth. And I've never opened up I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me and I believe that's its easier for you to let me go.

I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home.

You put your arms around me and I'm home."

I zip up the second suitcase, and grab a box. I put my few shoes in it, then tape it closed. Then I come out of the closet, and jump when I see Brady leaning against my door. "Dammit Brady you scared me." I murmur. "Sorry." He says, and wraps me in his arms. "You have a beautiful voice." He whispers. "How long were you there?" I ask, embarrassed. "Since the beginning of the first song." I blush, "Meanie." He pouts, "What? I heard you singing and I just wanted to hear your voice." He says.

"You ready?" He murmurs. I nod, and he lets me go. He heads over to the vanity and takes it out of the room. I follow him with my two suitcases, and we continue loading up the back of his truck for about five minutes. When we're done, I close the door for what I hope is the last time, and leave the house with Brady.


End file.
